


parallax

by orca_mandaeru



Series: cosmogony [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Bang Chan, Alien Biology, Alien Lee Felix, Alien Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Human Han Jisung, Human Seo Changbin, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Painplay, Morning Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Science Fiction, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), way softer than the tags imply lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: His planet may have been destroyed, but Felix has found a new home and so much more in these three boys he can now call his mates.akajilix alien morning sex with too much backstory
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: cosmogony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	parallax

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sappy omg... but very on-brand for my return to posting for skz in over a year

Felix wakes up first, as always. Chan is usually up at around the same time to greet the day with him, but today, there's only one body in the enormous circular bed with him. Second eyelids flickering across his eyes, Felix gazes down at the human wrapped secure in his arms. He's learned not to try and push away the overwhelming rush of love that sweeps through his chest at the sight of Jisung's puffy cheek squished against his bare chest, hair mussed and features relaxed in sleep.

If this was a regular day, Changbin would be plastered against his back, Chan's body haphazardly strewn all over the three of them. The others are out on a job, though, one that required valid intergalactic identification, one of the few things Felix has still not managed to achieve to really settle in to his new life among the stars. Jisung was the only one that stayed at the ship with him. A year ago, Felix would have been offended at that, taken it as an implication that he wasn't trusted alone. Now, he knows that they're protective of him because of how much they love him. It's returned, of course, these people in which he's found the home he'd never thought he'd have again..

His arm is starting to fall asleep, so Felix gently tries to wriggle it out from under Jisung's head, using it to prop his own up to better watch his love. He could lay here for hours just watching any of them, has done exactly that before, but it's hard to settle knowing he's allowed to do more. Jisung's nose twitches a little bit as Felix brushes his hair off of his face, letting his hand rest there, fingers scratching lightly over his scalp.

The contact makes his skin tingle. He's aware of every inch where their bodies are entangled together, feeding that bottomless well inside of him. His fathers and mothers had described it to him a thousand times, yet he had never really understood just how much of a hunger, a need it was to feel at least one of his mates with him, as much skin and warmth against him as much as possible.

Jisung stirs, one arm flopping out beyond the warm cocoon of blankets and Felix's high body heat, eyes scrunching up before they lazily blink open. "G'morn, Lix," he mumbles, nuzzling his face back into his warm collarbones.

"Hey," Felix whispers back, smiling so hard his thick skin feels sore. "Go back to sleep, it's early."

Jisung shifts more and yawns, stretching his arms above his head before rubbing his eyes, meeting his gaze. God, Felix is so lucky to see him like this, completely unguarded, no hint of just how dangerous he can be to anyone but the three of them. "Mm, okay. It's just me here, though, you must be hungry. You can do whatever while I'm out, I don't mind."

"Really?" Felix can't help but ask, one finger idly tracing the line of Jisung's eyebrow.

Jisung huffs, smiling softly. "What, you want me to beg?" 

Felix tilts his head, eyes sparkling as the smile slips off Jisung's face, likely remembering all the times he's been made to do just that, very loudly not to mention. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung's equally soft lips. "Thank you." Jisung hums and closes his eyes again, already drifting in and out of dreamland.

He'll probably be out for a while. Considering how little sleep he's been getting the past week and how much he had to do yesterday for their current job, Felix is surprised he even woke up for a moment at all. Even now with express permission, Felix doesn't rush to touch, taking his time to trace with his fingers the curves of Jisung's cheeks, feather light over his closed eyelids, across his slightly parted lips.

Felix shifts, repositioning them until Jisung is lying flat on his back against the bed, head lolling to the side and not stirring an inch. The covers have fallen off, revealing what feels like miles of smooth tan skin, radiating warmth like a siren call. No matter how much heat Felix's own body produces, he'll always be seeking for more, preferably from a near body, just like the huddles his people would make to protect against the ravaging blizzards of their home planet.

His hands seek first, pressing flat against the sides of Jisung's neck where his pulse beats slow and steady with the life coursing through him. His lips follow, light and dry and soft against thin skin. Felix breathes in slowly, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him, all the traces that makes up uniquely him. There's hints of metal and rust that never quite leave his skin from hours of working with the engines, shades of Changbin's favorite incense and Chan's pheromones mixing in. There's Felix's own color in there as well now, a part of him just as much as the others and this ship are. He feels so good like this, the contact settling below his skin like swirling rivers of pure satisfaction.

Next, Felix's hands wrap neatly around Jisung's biceps, thumbs stroking over the tender skin near his armpits, pressing butterfly-light kisses to the faint stretch marks formed by the muscle now filling out the shape of him. Jisung is still peaceful and immobile except for the comforting constant of his chest rising up and down, the occasional sleepy huff escaping his lips. 

Felix isn't that desperate for contact since they've been pressed together all night, but he's still loathe to pull even an inch of their skin apart. It's still worth it to lean back and drink in with his eyes the entire picture, though. He traces the way Jisung's dark violet hair is fanned out over the covers, down to his small dusky nipples, the light outline of his lean abs. Felix has spent hours upon hours studying every square inch of his partners' bodies, and there's nothing he doesn't love about them. He adores the details that sets them apart, how soft Jisung's upper torso is under his searching hands sliding down to his waist. 

His hands are too small to span his entire stomach like Chan's can, but that just means he has to move more, rubbing and kneading the flesh under him. His breath hitches, can't help it when he touches any of the other's stomachs, even if it isn't an erogenous zone on humans like it is for him and Chan. It's fascinating and unfairly intoxicating to dip searching fingers into his belly button, another curious difference between their bodies. Felix swallows, legs shifting where they're tangled together, heat creeping up his spine. His need for touch is separate from any sexual arousal that might tie in with that, but it's certainly hard to resist for very long when his partners are just so beautiful inside and out. Still, his first priority today is taking his time, especially with the lazy, soft mood of the early morning.

Felix still takes a long moment to press dozens of kisses to Jisung's warm stomach, eyes fluttering shut at the intimacy, indulging in opening his mouth a little bit wider to feel the twitch of Jisung's muscles under his own skin. He lets his long tongue slip out of his mouth just a little bit, smoothing flat under the sensitive area just under the human's belly button and making a pleased hum at the natural, warm, heady taste of him. Jisung may have still not woken up, but his body is responsive as always even in sleep, his half-hard dick a warm presence against Felix's chest through the thin material of the loose underwear he insists on wearing to bed.

Felix ignores it for now, not feeling guilty about it since Jisung isn't awake to whine about it. He's never been able to resist his pout, never seen a point to trying when he could just give in and see his face light up when he gets what he wants. Now, Felix can really take his time. He leans back and sits back on his heels before picking up one of Jisung's legs, pressing his mouth to the thin skin of the ball of his ankle, nearly purring in satisfaction that he gets to do this when usually Jisung would be squirming away and complaining about the tickling by now.

His calves are so thin even after years of hard work, lean muscle making them much less delicate than they appear. He's nearly hairless from proximity to the engines and intense heat and energy, skin smooth under Felix's skittering lips. His hands wrap around them so that Felix can scoot in back closer between his legs, brushing fingertips against the delicate skin behind his knees. 

Now he's getting to one of his absolute favorite parts of Jisung's body, along with his inquisitive eyes, strong fingers, and soft stomach. Felix can't resist blatantly grabbing those squishy thighs rougher than he has all morning, squeezing. He's just so warm, solid and comforting under Felix's pale, heat-seeking body. There's such a wide canvas of honey-toned skin on show, dotted with the stray faded scars from the dangerous life he lived before Felix ever knew him.

He leans in, feeling honestly right with his head nestled between the other's soft thighs, part of his hearing muffled until there's nothing he can hear or feel but the soft sound of fabric against fabric, the feather-light sound of Jisung's breath, the occasional tiny huff of noise he makes. Felix closes his eyes for a moment and takes it all in, the soft smells of the sheets and skin before he continues his mission of worshiping the boy under him. His teeth are slightly sharper than a human's but not enough to be considered fangs, scraping lightly and open-mouthed over skin.

Jisung's thigh twitches under him, a little sleepy hum slipping from his throat as he shifts, legs crossing over Felix's back and clutching him closer. Felix giggles and goes more than willingly, dropping a dozen quick kisses up the other thigh with an audible smack. He's a little surprised Jisung hasn't woken up at this point, seeing as how unbearably sensitive his thighs are.

Felix thrives off of the warmth and scent above him, the heady scent of growing arousal ladening the air even though only one of them has tangible pheromones. The marks left over on the canvas of Jisung's thighs from last time one of them took their time marking him up -- Changbin's, judging by the blunt teeth marks-- are mostly faded by now, which is a shame. They've been too busy recently, hopping from planet to planet to pick up as many odd jobs as possible so they can save up to find somewhere nice to think about settling down at.

Well, it's his pleasure to go about and refresh them. Insistent but still gentle, Felix attaches his mouth to a sensitive spot high up on Jisung's thigh, forehead brushing against the hem of his loose underwear, intensely aware of the center of heat just a little bit above as he sucks and teases the skin under his lips with his sharp teeth. Jisung's sleepy little noises are increasing, still asleep by his stillness but obviously feeling the stimulation. Felix's hands wander higher, resting his small hands on Jisung's narrow hips, very nearly brushing the erection filling out his boxers.

His whole body feels sluggish and heavy in the best way now, but there's an energy running through him that has staying power. It's the unique satisfaction that comes with his need for skin contact being temporarily sated, and even with how much he loves slow, he's still subject to wanting more. The movement of his lips is hungrier now, teeth and fingertips digging in a little harder. An audible moan echoes through the room as Felix paints his way across the insides of Jisung's thighs with his lips and teeth, instinctively squeezing around his head even in his sleep. Grinning like the cat that got the cream, Felix pushes himself up again, scoots a little higher so that he can see all of him.

Jisung's brow is furrowed adorably now, one hand clutched in the pillows next to him. Felix wonders what he's dreaming about, if his brain is turning this into a matching dream. Keeping his eyes on his face, Felix lowers his head, finally pressing his lips to the obvious shape under the thin fabric. He's and soft under his lips, Jisung's dick twitching a little already from the contact. Felix has spent so much time getting to know every inch of them that he could probably do this even if he were the one asleep, simply pressing his lips open-mouthed to the slightly damp fabric clinging to the head of Jisung's cock.

He smells and tastes so nice already, just purely human, musky and natural and himself. Letting his thinner, dexterous tongue loll out, Felix closes his lips around the shaft, letting his saliva wet the fabric as the tip of his tongue drags the cloth around in swirls that scrape against sensitive skin.

“Lix...” he hears breathed out above his head, glancing up. Jisung still seems to be asleep, but only just, lips pursed in a precious pout as his head tosses from side to side. Felix can't resist pushing himself up to kiss the shape of his lips as Jisung's hips push up on instinct, searching for more friction against Felix's firm stomach. Felix lets him do it for a long moment, watching him with wide, attentive eyes and a smile as his mate mindlessly humps up against him.

The urge is itching at him now, to do more than just touch, but he's still leagues more patient than any of the humans would be. If Jisung was awake, he wouldn't be able to even count how many times he'd have asked him to hurry up, pulling out the pout and pleading eyes that he knows no one can resist.

Felix stills Jisung's hips with his hands flat on his belly before hooking his fingers in his underwear and gently pulling them off, not able to resist gliding his hands down his smooth legs again with the movement. Now, finally, all of Jisung is exposed, smooth and warm and even his careless pose looking elegant and beautiful among their white sheets. His dick is resting in the curve of his hip, blushing dusky pink at the glistening tip.

As much as Felix wants to get his mouth back on it, loves the way the smaller size can fit comfortably in his mouth, he's got other plans. They've all been so busy recently, especially the other three, working as much as possible for the sake of all of them. Before, Felix knows he would feel guilty for being the only one not contributing as much, but... the others worship him in return too fervently for him to be remiss in recognizing his own worth. He knows he fits into an essential part of their lives, trying and succeeding to give back to them with his every word and action. That firm knowledge is more of a comfort than the physical home he's been given by far.

He places his palms flat underneath's Jisung's thighs, pressing lightly into the marks he's left, gently pushing them apart. His breath catches at the sight, the sheer amount of trust placed in his hands that he's allowed to do this, have the normally hyper-cautious Jisung laid out in front of him so vulnerably. His legs twitch together on instinct but Felix is firm, sliding inbetween them to keep them spread.

For the first time, Felix touches his own body, not wasting any time doing anything but curling his fingers right into his slit. Touching himself will never give him anywhere near the same satisfaction and sensation as touching the others would, but he still closes his eyes and feels himself out for a moment, gently massaging the seal of his body. He's so relaxed and drowsy, touch-sated and aroused enough that it only takes a few moments before the firm protective plates nudge apart. His fingers dip inside, humming at the feeling of his overheated, swollen hole, small fingers barely reaching in far enough to rub over the heads of his cock still in its sheath. He doesn't slide it out just yet, though, concentrating on massaging his walls, feeling his thick natural lubricant seep out.

When he slides his fingers out they're liberally coated in the clear, blue-tinted viscous fluid. With his dry hand he smooths his fingertips across Jisung's perineum, shifting his leg to the side for the best angle. His slick fingers dance their way closer, rubbing little circles over Jisung's tight little hole. The potent relaxing and sensitizing agents in his slick takes action pretty quickly, the muscles relaxing easily and painlessly under the pressure.

There's a muffled noise from above him and Jisung's legs twitch and clamp around him again, and Felix looks up. Jisung's head is up, hair completely mussed and blinking blearily, cheeks flushed and lips damp. “G'morning, sweetheart,” Felix murmurs, voice gravely. Jisung blinks down at him for a moment before he processes what he's doing, a breathless smile spreading across his face as his head flops back against the pillow.

“Mmm, keep going,” he responds, stretching his arms above his head. Felix grins, shifting closer and sliding one finger in to the knuckle, satisfied at the way Jisung's eyes widen. His hands fly back down to clutch at Felix's shoulders, carding his fingers through his thick white hair. Jisung's eyes flutter as he clutches his legs harder around Felix's back, head tossing to the side. It must be the residual sleepiness, because Jisung doesn't complain as Felix takes his time, feeling his body out even though he's memorized every inch. He simply blesses Felix with each of his pleasured little reactions as Felix explores his body with two and then three, rubbing lightly over his prostate in an uneven rhythm for the joy of seeing him caught off-guard.

The overhead lights have been slowly growing brighter and more golden over the minutes, according to their day program. It reflects and shines off of the sheen of sweat growing on Jisung's bare skin, highlighting the cherry flush on his cheeks and slickness of his lips. Felix can't help but scoot up again, giving Jisung his proper morning kiss. It's so much nicer like this, how responsive Jisung is while awake even while half-asleep, making soft little satisfied noises into his mouth as their lips sloppily move together. Jisung gasps loud when Felix's fingers shift right inside of him, fingernails digging into his shoulders. He pulls away, head flopping back against the pillows as his hips buck a little into the contact. “C'mon,” he says, one hand slipping between their slick bodies. Felix hums deep in the back of his throat, nestling his head in the crook of Jisung's neck as the other's hand curls shallowly into his slit. “Get this in me and get me off so we can cuddle.”

Felix smiles against his warm skin, appreciative as always at what Jisung leaves unsaid that shows how much he cares. He slides his fingers out of Jisung, drawing his other hand to brush against Jisung's on his crotch. Placing the heel of his palm as low as possible on his stomach, he massages gently, closing his eyes and consciously relaxing his muscles. His sheath slides out slowly, all the way to the entrance of his body, where the wide, forked, two heads of his cock slides out.

Jisung pushes himself up with one hand behind him, the other curling over him as he looks down, fascinated. He's seen his and Chan's different anatomy probably hundreds of times, but he never passes up the opportunity to stare, rubbing his thumb over the circular ridges of muscle around it like a screw. The sensation is less of what the humans experience and more simple comfort and warmth, spreading throughout his body from the point of contact and going to his head.

Jisung has been more pliant than usual, hands actually staying away from wrapping around his cock, nestled against his hip and lower stomach and leaking a little puddle on his skin. It tells Felix what kind of mood he's in at the moment, and he smiles, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Jisung almost looks more vulnerable like this now, wide-eyed and expectant, bare and laid out under him, than he was deep in sleep.

He leans down to press their foreheads together, staring into Jisung's dark brown eyes and all that he loves reflected there as he scoots forward. Jisung's bony heels dig into his lower back to hurry him forward, pouting right in front of his eyes. Felix grins at him, feeling merciful to not indulge and tease more, guiding himself to nestle against the heat between Jisung's legs.

They've done this enough times that Jisung knows when to reach down and help him along, face scrunching up at the feeling as he spreads himself, the wide, firm heads of Felix's cock stretching in. he's not even as wide around as either of the humans are, but the heads always require some patience. Felix has seen how Jisung takes Chan, though, bigger and often rougher than him, so he's not worried.

The heads finally pop in, Jisung's rim fitting tight around his shaft again. Felix's eyes flutter closed at the sensation, pushing forward gently until their hips are flush. His slick drips out from his slit onto where they're joined, easing any possible sting. Jisung sighs and closes his eyes, humming in the back of his throat as he settles in. “Feels nice, Lixie,” he murmurs, a blissful smile spreading across his face. Felix grins back, flopping forward against his chest, resting his head just under Jisung's chin.

Something's in the air this morning, maybe the absence of the other two pieces of their heart, the unusual quiet of the moment, but everything feels even more hazy and sluggish than usual, inundated with quiet euphoria. It's rare that Jisung is in the mood for this kind of slowness. Still, the boy under him is already starting to get a little bit antsy, chest rising and falling under him as he uses his legs to grind his hips back on him.

He's already all the way in, but Felix indulges him and grinds his hips just slightly in a circle, propping himself up and brushing his damp hair out of his face. “What do you want me to do?” this is something they do pretty often, make jisung cum quick so they can exist comfortably joined together for long satisfying minutes.

Jisung blinks up at him, considering. His hair is a mess, rosy flush spread down his chest and up his ears. He's heartbreakingly beautiful, seriously, Felix is so lucky. They all are. He worries his slick bottom lip between his teeth, making eye contact before darting them away. “Hurt me? Just a little bit, baby. I'm feeling like it today,” he murmurs. Felix breaths in slow, pressing their cheeks together affectionately.

“I can do that,” he presses into Jisung's skin. He can, and pride swirls through the warmth in his chest. There's so much trust placed in his hands right now, and he pulls fully back, glancing over what he has to work with. He has the confidence that comes with experience that he knows just how to give Jisung what he wants, play his body like he used to sculpt the delicate ice floes back home.

He starts out slow and sweet, bending forward and wrapping his lips around one of Jisung's little nipples, sucking gently. He hears a soft sigh above him, breath pushing his chest up into his mouth. Felix hums, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub before he scrapes his teeth over his sensitive skin. His hands settle on his favorite hold, fingers spread out on Jisung's sweet stomach. He starts out by feeling him out like he usually does, kneading the soft areas of flesh on his hips gently, pressing his fingers in a little harder massage every time. His teeth close lightly around the nipple in his mouth, putting the tiniest amount of pressure there, eyes darting up to check Jisung's response.

He looks pretty out of it, sluggish from more sleep than he's used to and the cocktail of sensation assaulting him, mouth slightly open and eyes lidded as he watches. Felix keeps the eye contact as his teeth press down harder, digging his thumbs hard enough into the bony part of his hips to bruise. The beautiful boy under him jerks, body tightening around him hard enough that he pulses hard inside, digging his nails in. he pulls back, thumbs rubbing into the nail marks in his skin, watching Jisung's messy hair, his hazy eyes and the slackness of his jaw. Felix will always be in awe of how pretty he is like this, how fucked out and hazy he gets with any kind of deliberate pain, sucking in a soft breath when Felix leans more of his weight on him. “Good?”

“Yeah, keep going,” he responds, voice more shot than before, rough and high. Felix noses up his body again, just happy to feel his skin, digging his teeth up higher in the soft skin under his jaw. He doesn't slightly bite or suck, just sinks his teeth in hard as he dares without actual harm. His fingers come up to give his nipples some more love, pinching them hard between his fingers. Jisung's body shudders under him, back arching up off the bed, pulse thuddering right next to his ear. It pushes his body back into him again, and he takes the opportunity to start grinding his hips backwards again. Felix could point out that he's not being very obedient right now, but neither of them are in the mood to slip into that dynamic today. He just settles in and indulges him, moving just slightly into the movements, keeping with his ministrations until it's probably too much.

Jisung's breath comes heavier now, slowly building up, squeezing rhythmically around Felix's cock sitting warm and pretty in him to get some semblance of friction. “Baby, I'm gonna-- I need-,” his mate whimpers,shifting his hips up into the air. Felix knows what he needs, pulling back and taking in the cute view of Jisung's pretty cock swollen and dark and leaking against him, untouched and practically begging for contact. Felix slaps him, barely any force behind it, right against his erection once, twice in succession with alternating hands. Jisung gasps high and reedy, moving more than he has this whole morning, shaking silently under him as he splatters all over his stomach. His nails are digging into Felix's arms but he doesn't mind, watching him with so much focus as he comes down, sprawling back against the sheets, expression more slack than he was asleep.

Felix grins, falling forward and wrapping his arms around him. Jisung laughs lowly from deep in his chest, wrapping his arms around him in turn, hands petting through his hair. “Why're you so good at that, huh?”

“Just love making you feel good,” Felix murmurs into his damp skin. It's true, and he never in his life thought he could feel this good just by doing that, all the contact and giving pushing him into a sweet natural high. Jisung has been so pliant and obliging, letting him slot his cock in him and settle down like that and savor the butterfly soft pulses of pleasure building up.

“Y'know, I'm kinda worried,” Jisung says quietly, relaxed and open, thoughts drifting as they usually do at these times, fingers steadily carding through Felix's platinum white hair. “Chan shouldn't be out there dealing with that smuggler without all of us.”

Felix sighs, humming in agreement and settling down with his arms looped around Jisung's neck. His heart aches when he thinks about how stubborn Chan is about these sort of things. They've been teaching each other over the years, and he values how much Chan can show him how to blend into human society, but he doesn't think Chan quite gets that he's not actually human either. He has different needs than humans do, and he can't keep trying to stand on his own without his mates, their species are simply not made for that.

But he can't deny Chan is infuriatingly competent at what he does, regardless. The job him and Changbin are on right now is just as dangerous as any of their jobs are, dealing with various technically legal trading officials who are actually worse than black market dealers, where one wrong word could result in indefinite incarceration or worse. Chan's silver tongue has never failed them before, and just in case, no doubt Changbin will have a small arsenal of weapons hidden in various places on his person. He knows they'll definitely be fine, but the apprehension always lurks in the back of his mind anyway, like it does any time they're out of earshot.

Jisung is here, though, and that makes it so much better. They're both sticky and a little gross, but Felix loves it, loves the warmth and smell of them all around them. The comfortable silence is nice, accompanied by the low hum of the lights and vents creating the environment around them. “Hey, Sung,” Felix breaks the silence, shifting his head so that his chin is on Jisung's chest. “What are you going to do when we get the money to settle down?”

Jisung chuckles quietly, staring up at the soft ceiling lights. “Probably keep working on the ship, I've got so many ideas I want to try...”

Felix purses his lips, tilting his head. “Really? What about what you wanted to do when you were a kid?”

Jisung laughs softly and pats Felix's head. “Baby, I never got to want to do anything but survive, remember? I'll just be happy to be with all of you.”

Felix pouts and pushes his body up, grabbing both of Jisung's hands to lace their fingers together and kiss him softly. He can relate, even if it comes from different places. He may have been raised in the lap of luxury, with his every want provided for, but he's never had the one thing he truly wanted-- a family all to himself, and a home for his own. He's already lost one physical home, he's never letting go of this. “I love you. So much, you know? I could never imagine myself anywhere else.”

“Ohh, sappy,” Jisung laughs, but squeezes his hands, eyes twinkling. “Careful, keep sweet-talking me and I'll get hard again.” He's not joking, Felix can feel it against his stomach. He rolls his eyes and kisses Jisung soft and lazy to shut him up, sharing breath and space with him. He could stay like this all day, but he knows they should probably get up and do something useful, even though there's barely any motivation without all four of them working together.

“You want me to pull out?” he asks, sitting up and jostling them a little bit. Jisung frowns, shifting back against him, squeezing their hands tighter.

“No, but we should, huh? I need to check the navigation course.” Felix nods, shifting as if to separate them, but Jisung's legs pull him back, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment at the movement.

“Wait, wait.” Felix pauses. “Cum in me? Please, just this time?” Felix cocks his head, rubbing his thumb against Jisung's knuckle.

“You sure? It'll be pretty messy...” It'll also be a few days until he can do it again, but that's not too much of a problem. Jisung's the only one of them that loves it this much.

“Yeah,” Jisung breathes out. Felix nods and closes his eyes, grinding their flush hips together just a little bit. He doesn't have a peak or climax of pleasure the way the humans do, but there's still something innately and primally satisfying about filling his mate up with his seed, letting go and feeling the ridges spiraling up his shaft pulse until slightly shimmery blue liquid spilling out from both heads. It just keeping going as Felix leans forward, making sure to watch every twitch of his mate's expression, the pure satisfaction and bliss washing over his face as his fingers clutch desperately at Felix's hands. “Oh, fuck,” Jisung moans low, heels digging into Felix's lower back. “Good, so good, Lixie.”

“Mm, I'm glad,” Felix coos, circling his hips as the flood continues, the dirty wet sounds of the excess liquid seeping out from his clenching hole echoing through the room. The sheets under them will definitely be stained to hell with the slick steadily dripped down Felix's thighs and the cum bubbling out around his base, but it's nothing a quick trip to the denaturizer won't fix. A considerable amount dribbles out when he pulls out, so satisfying to watch. Felix is just about to indulge and touch even more when the door to their bedroom slides open.

Both of their heads snap to the movement immediately, comically excited. Felix's shoulders relax when he sees Changbin and Chan silhouetted in the doorway. “Changbin!” Felix breaths out, just as Jisung calls out for Chan. The other two are next to the bed in an instant, and Felix scans them with his eyes, leaning over as far as he can go with arms outstretched. They look fine, no obvious scrapes or injuries, through there's exhaustion clinging to Chan's eyes and a furrow in Changbin's brow.

Chan is smiling wide as he looks at them, eyes wide and ravenous and drinking everything in, grabbing one of each of their hands and squeezing them tight. “Hey.”

Changbin kicks off his boots, shrugging his jacket off and rushing through unlatching every one of the various guns and light knives strapped to his body. He fumbles more than he almost ever would since he's distracted, not wanting to take his eyes off of them. “Did it go well?” Jisung murmurs, clearing his throat but not getting rid of the gravel.

Down to his black tank top and underwear, Changbin has no qualms launching into the messy bed, pushing the air out of Felix into a breathy giggle. Felix squishes against the bed, grabbing behind him, humming happily as he feels Changbin's solid body lining up behind his. Changbin wraps his arms around his chest and pulls him closer, and Felix turns his head, rubbing their cheeks together with a smile so wide his face hurts.

“Smooth as it could've gone. Got in there, made the exchange, and left. Got a little tense, but...” Changbin says, one hand rubbing over Felix's stomach and the other snaking over to seek out Jisung's side.

“We're here now,” Chan says, so warm, but he's still standing away from the bed. “But we should really undock and make some headway. They could catch up to us pretty quick if they change their mind.”

“Chan.” Oh, Chan is not getting away with this with the tone of Jisung's voice. Felix simply watches, responding back when Changbin squeezes his hand comfortingly. “I know the trader, I know the planet. You can spare ten minutes, right?”

Felix rubs his thumb against Chan's fingers. “You need it, Channie.”

Chan crumbles, falling forward with the slightest tug on his hand. He's still fully clothed, but really, what could he care at this point? They're a mess, and he loves it. He can feel the way that Chan's whole body relaxes and draws into them immediately, soaking in the contact. He must be starving for touch, Felix can't even imagine it. That six months he spent alone that few years ago was unimaginable even just for that reason, and Chan pushes himself without for hours longer than he should on solo missions and long hours piloting.  
  
“I see you two were having fun,” he points out, smile audible in his voice, already so much more relaxed.

“Jisung sure was,” Changbin murmurs, eyebrow raised as he looks over Felix's shoulders, teasing.

“Shut up, I was lonely,” Jisung mutters, Chan's collar the new target for his constantly-moving fingers to fiddle with. “We're both pretty gross, huh? Still don't want to get up.”

Felix preens a little it at the reminder that the rest of his mates have grown to not only accept but also love his habits. Chan makes the most big deal about propriety, too used to pushing his every instinct far away, but at this point he can't deny how much he loves it indulging in what he really wants. Instead of feeling sluggish, Felix feels bright and aware with how well touch-fed he is, settling into the warmth of body heat and watching Chan and Jisung stare into each other's eyes for a long moment, Chan's hands resting on his stomach just away from the drying mess there.

“Can I clean you up?” he asks, a bit breathless but still confident.

Jisung swallows, blinking up at him. “Yeah, go for it.” He still huffs quietly when Chan proceeds to gently flip him over with the grip on his hips. He settles his chin on his folded arms, wiggling his hips up in the air impatiently. Besides being the one to bring his lovers pleasures, this is Felix's second favorite thing to do, watching it happen right in front of his eyes. He knows Changbin is thinking the same thing as they make eye contact, lazy and comfortable.  
  
Chan has gotten that ravenous look in his eyes that only really appears when it has something to do with the three of them, the one that shows that he would do anything, sacrifice anything for them, would fuse them together into one if he could. His hands curl wide but soft over Jisung's hips from the back, tugging them higher off the bed until his ass is at face level. He's still obviously a little stretched out, shimmery blue spilling out, trickling down his thighs all sticky. There's absolutely no hesitation as Chan dives in, long tongue sliding up his soft thighs first, eyes closing and humming in the back of his throat at the sweet taste of Felix's cum.

This is one of Chan's favorite things to do and it shows, the way his firm grip holds Jisung's shaking thighs as his legs threaten to give out, holding him close as his tongue travels up to swirl over his hole, dragging flat across the surface before he dips inside, sloppy but enthusiastic. The sight of them together makes Felix's instincts so pleased, his mates satisfied, all here and safe and feeling good.

Jisung twists his face to the side to face them, eyes a little watery with the slight overstimulation, rosy lips parted and mouthing wordlessly against his own arm. Changbin's chin digs into his shoulder as he stares at him, and Felix smiles, knowing that Changbin won't take his eyes off Jisung for a while. Felix is busy watching the blue smeared around Chan's mouth, the way his expression blisses out when he's tongue-deep in his partner's ass, spreading him wider just to get a better angle to dive in. Jisung's muffled little whimpers and cries are better than any human music Felix has ever heard, and it only takes one of Chan's hands efficiently reaching around to wrap around his cock and stroke him off quick and hard before his legs shake and shiver adorably with the exertion as he cums for the second time that morning, grinding his hips back as best as he can on Chan's enthusiastic lips and tongue.

With a breathless grunt his muscles give out, flopping back down on the bed and sighing, stretching his arms out like a cat. Felix's fingers catch Chan's collar, smiling brightly up at him as he tugs him down towards them and kisses him filthy, licking his own cum off his mouth. Chan breaks away to give the same to Changbin, one hand squeezing his shoulder in desperate appreciation. Then he flops down on them as well, blinking as he breathes in slow, his usually perfectly controlled pheromones hitting the air with an irresistible dark quality. They exist together in silence for a good few minutes, only communicating through touch as they have for hours, years before, not needing their words at this point.

“God, okay, now I actually do feel gross,” Jisung complains after a few minutes, poking at Chan's shoulder and dead weight laying on him and wrinkling his nose. “You smell like Cindoran cigars.”

“And you smell like Felix rubbed his pheromones over every inch of your body,” Chan teases.

“I did,” Felix grins, self-satisfied, flicking Chan's arm.

“I'll go with Jisung to the showers,” Changbin offers. Chan nods, slowly pushing himself up. Actual physical showers are a luxury they probably shouldn't splurge on, but it's so comforting, and comes in handy for really feeling clean in times like this.

“I don't need help,” Jisung complains, but they all know his legs are going to buckle halfway across the room. Changbin points that out, and Felix tunes out the inevitable start of their affectionate bickering as he runs a hand softly up Chan's arm.

“Time for my next piloting lesson?”

Felix always gets what he wants, and this is no exception. He ends up sitting on one of Chan's legs while Jisung naps against the other, Changbin slung around the captain's back as they watch the stars speeding by the window of their cockpit, exactly where he's meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twt if you want!! i barely have any stay moots haha  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)
> 
> also im hoping to write more for this au in the future esp considering i originally wanted to write it as a longfic!! if i do get around to it the next part would be binsung focused


End file.
